


What happened to you?

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, and i frankly dont care about tagging this one, its short on purpose this time ❤, on account of it only matters if one person sees it, once again i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Stanford doesn't even have a chance to take aim.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	What happened to you?

Stanford stared at the door, the knock cutting through the silence that had settled on his house.

Hunching over, making himself smaller, he crept over and flung the door open before they, or it, could knock again, rising up to his full height and intending to take aim.

He didn't get the chance.

It, they, he(???), had him wrapped up in a tight bear hug, pinning his arms to his sides in the most terrifying show of affection in his life.

All he could do was panic.

Whatever, more likely now _whoever_ , it was had clearly been getting more sleep than him. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd even had a glass of water.

He was at a disadvantage and currently at the mercy of this person.

This person.

_Who?_

He couldn't see their, his, face, stuck looking over the man's shoulder. But something about the greeting was so distinctly familiar.

So distinctly _Stanley._

The thought alone was almost enough to put him at ease. Stanley, of all people, wouldn't hurt him.

He _couldn't._ Not again.

But still. There were all the "what ifs" about it. What if the shape shifter had gotten out? What if he was wrong about Stanley? What if **_Bill-_**

He shuddered violently, just thinking about it made him feel sick.

Maybe that was what made Stan let go, though both of his hands were still on Stanford's shoulders, stepping back and getting a look at him.

With perfectly white, human eyes. And unmistakable features, even after all those years, with changes that the shapeshifter wouldn't have been able to predict.

"What _happened_ to you?"

And the most sincere concern Stanford had ever heard from a person.

He was sure he looked terrible, worse than Stanley probably.

When _had_ he last had something to drink?

Or eat?

He had felt weak before, fueled only by the adrenaline from hearing a knock at the door, but that was fading and he was having a hard time standing up.

Until he full on collapsed, only being held up by Stanley.

"Christ-" His brother held him up by the arms, letting him slouch with a blank look. He dully noted dropping the crossbow.

"C'mon... You need to go inside." Stanley muttered, more or less to himself, pulling his brother in from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> did I legitimately just take one of [godlymoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlymoss/pseuds/godlymoss) several banger ideas for a gift? yes yes I did


End file.
